Rosward
| jva = Hirohiko Kakegawa | Funi eva = John Tillman }} Saint Roswald is one of the World Nobles who reside in the Holy City of Mariejois. He is the father of Shalulia and Charloss. Appearance Saint Roswald is an elderly man with a hairstyle that curls upward, which is shared with his children. He has a curly black mustache and a fluffy gray beard, and wears black shades, which have been shattered when Usopp fell on him. Like all other World Nobles, Roswald wears a thick white suit with medal-like knobs and a bubble over his head to prevent himself from breathing the same air as the commoners. He also wields a walking cane that is revealed to be a rifle. Personality Roswald is noted to be the most-responsible of his family yet seen; as seen when he scolded his children for their behavior. Though he scolds his children and appears concerned, he is merely maintaining the appearance of their power and acts in a misanthropic, elitist manner almost even more so than his children. Although he has "never hit his son", he was livid at Luffy after he assaulted Charloss, for having the gall to directly affront their position. Like his daughter Shalulia, he has deep pride in his ancestry. Of his family yet seen, he is the only one who has not been seen abusing anyone, citizen or slave, though he apparently has a "Pirate Captain collection" (which included Devil Dias and Jean Bart), and does nothing to stop or alter the treatment that his children give others. Like his son and daughter, his belief in his untouchable status as a World Noble seems to render him incapable of realizing the danger around him, even when completely obvious. Despite the fact that Luffy brutally punched Charloss across the room, Roswald's only reaction is anger, rather than fear of someone who could and would cause him serious harm if provoked, as if he were somehow incapable of being harmed himself. He shot pointlessly at Luffy several times with his cane-rifle until disarmed by Sanji, at which point he apparently realized that the Straw Hats would not be cowed into submission, instead calling for an Admiral to deal with them. Regardless, he still took the threat head-on instead of acting out of cowardly self-preservation, although its most likely his aforementioned belief in his untouchable nature. Relationship Family Charloss Roswald gets along well with his son. After Luffy punched him, Roswald became furious. Enemies Straw Hat Pirates After Luffy punched his son, Charloss, Roswald became furious and attempted to shoot him with his rifle cane. As the Straw Hats fought back against his guards, Roswald summoned an admiral in retaliation. Abilities and Powers Being a World Noble, Roswald has the authority to act as he pleases without fear of legal repercussion. He also possesses tremendous wealth, having bought a "Pirate Captain Collection" of slaves that his daughter can manhandle callously, and his son spending 500,000,000 on a mermaid. He has tremendous political influence, more so than any royalty of the Reverie, and the power to summon an Admiral of the Marines in the event he feels his authority alone would not inflict submission. Due to being spoiled his heritage, Roswald has no fighting skills whatsoever, as he could not hit a stationary Luffy with his firearm even at moderate range, and Sanji easily disarmed him. His endurance and durability was very low, as he was taken out when Usopp fell on top of him. Weapons He wields a gun built into his cane, but could not manage to hit Luffy from a mediocre distance, even though Luffy was stationary. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He is first seen with his daughter, Saint Shalulia, looking down on his runaway-blown up slave, Devil Dias, who was the Captain of the Acumate Pirates. After his dog urinates on the man, his daughter shoots him with a gun, displaying no remorse afterwards. A demon-like creature is seen behind him, which is later revealed to be pirate captain Jean Bart. He is then seen at the Human Auctioning House, with his son Saint Charloss and daughter Saint Shalulia. While claiming that he is merely visiting as an audience, Charloss bid 500,000,000 on Keimi, which led Roswald to be displeased with his son. When his son was attacked by Luffy, he used his cane (which is a concealed rifle) and started shooting randomly around Luffy, then shouted out for someone to call for an Admiral. Sanji kicks the cane out of hand, followed by Usopp knocking him unconscious by accidentally falling down from the rooftop and smashing his face into the floor. He was later seen unconscious together with his son when Shalulia scolds the marines for being unable to capture the Straw Hat Pirates. References Site Navigation es:Roswald Sei fr:Saint Roswald it:Roswald id:Roswald Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Fathers